Drabbles
by Molocat
Summary: C'est bref. Et c'est du n'importe quoi ! Des situation inédites pour nos persos ! Des explications foireuses a des questions que même l'auteur ne se pose pas ! Bon sur ce point je ne suis pas sûre.
1. Artemis ou Fraicheur de vivre Hollywood

**Disclaimer: **ben toujours pareil, c'est comme ça, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et gnagnagna... Merci Eoin Colfer.

Bon alors c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Et paf ! Une nuit d'insomnie ça a été l'illumination (mais sans lumière) et là je me suis dit: "Pourquoi ne pas faire de drabbles sur Artemis Fowl ?" et je me suis mise devant l'ordi (ouh la no-life !) et les mots ont coulés sous mes doigts. D'habitude se sont des papillons que je ne parviens pas à attraper mais là...

Bon alors à ne absolument pas prendre au sérieux. C'est du n'importe quoi je le sais, je dormais a moitié (encore plus que d'habitude quand j'écris). Donc voilà il y en aura un par perso au début et après je verrais. Mettez des reviews si vous voulez un perso en particulier.

* * *

**Artemis ou Fraicheur de vivre Hollywood **

Quand Holly l'avait frappé, Artemis avait été surpris. Puis en colère. Mais tout d'abord surpris.

Surprise qui était revenue lorsqu'elle lui avait promit une sucette.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il avait une tête à aimer les sucettes ? Il ne lui avait même pas correctement répondu en plus ! Fichue elfe. Je lui en donnerais moi des sucettes !

Et c'est en ruminant sur ces pensées qu'il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.

Il en sortit un paquet de chewing-gum.

Il s'en autorisa deux. Chose vraiment très rare.

Mais la soirée risquait d'être longue. Et mouvementée.

Autant avoir une haleine fraiche.


	2. Minerva ou Allergie aux poneys

Je crois que c'est le plus court de mes drabbles, il doit même pas faire quarante mots. Il répond a une question primordiale: pourquoi Minerva n'aime pas les poneys ?

**

* * *

**

Allergie aux poneys

Atchoum ! Elle…

Atchoum ! Non mais quelle horreur.

Atchoum ! Obligée de…

Atchoum ! Se coltiner ces animaux stupides.

Atchoum ! Mais pourquoi…

Atchoum ! N'avait pas pu…

Atchoum ! Dire a son père…

Atchoum ! Qu'elle est allergique aux poneys ?


	3. Holly ou Comment casser un mythe

Une autre question fondamentale: pourquoi Holly a t'elle les cheveux courts ? et depuis combien de temps ? et pourquoi ? (des fois j'ai de ces questions xD)

* * *

**Comment casser un mythe ?**

Une pincée de crédulité de la part de sa mère.

Un zeste d'incompréhension pour son père.

Un soupçon de mystification de sa part.

Voilà comment Holly s'y était prise pour cacher la cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

A ras.

Voilà comment il serait maintenant.

Maudit Foaly et ses expérience foireuses de bigoudis sèche-cheveux !

Et pourquoi avait t'elle fait la maline en se portant volontaire pour être cobaye ?

* * *

Bon évidemment ça se passe quad elle avait encore ses parents. Avant le premier tome ? Je sais pas. Il ne nous est pas dit depuis combien de temps elle est chez les FAR, non ?

Vous pouvez mettre des review si vous voulez un perso. Ou même une situation particulière. Bien sûr le n'importe quoi est accepté.


	4. Foaly ou La poésie de la carotte

Alors je sais pas si tu peux considérer ça comme une réponse à ta review, Aife. Mais ça traite de Foaly et des carottes donc bon... Figure toi que moi aussi je me demandais pourquoi il aimait tant les carottes. Ca doit être le côté chevalin qui ressort je suppose...

Bref. Et si Foaly, notre gourou technologique préféré, faisait ressortir son petit côté artistique ?

* * *

**Poésie de la carotte **

Je te contemple carotte. Dans toute ta splendeur.

Vais-je te croquer comme toutes tes sœurs ?

Ou vais-je attendre qu'il soit l'heure ?

De mon gouter où je te ferais l'honneur-

-D'être la seule victime de mon estomac ravageur.

Assaisonnées ou au beurre ?

Non ! Pardonne mon erreur.

Nature tu es bien meilleure.

« Foaly ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile avec cette carotte ! Et met toi au travail ! On te paye assez pour faire un travail d'âne il me semble ! Alors appuie sur les boutons quand on te le demande et stoppe ta poésie par pitié !

-Oui, Julius… »


	5. Mulch ou La Princesse attitude

**Princesse attitude**

Si Mulch n'était pas devenu un voleur il serait une princesse.

Avec un grand palais plein de bonbon.

Et une grande salle de jeu avec toutes les Barbies du monde !

Et sa chambre serait toute rose avec un grand lit à baldaquin et plein de peluches dessus !

Et tous les soirs il dirait bonne nuit aux étoiles qui lui feront des clins d'œil.

Mulch se redressa de son lit de mousse.

En sueur et tremblant.

Il devrait vraiment arrêter la Barbe à papa avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Je crois que c'est celle où j'ai fait le plus n'importe quoi. Bon on ne se refait pas. D'ailleurs je me demande si Mulch peut manger de la Barbe a papa. Ca doit lui occasionné des troubles digestifs ? (Et franchement j'aimerais pas être à côté quand il est mal dans ses intestins).


	6. Opale ou La Chute

Ce qui est dit est fait !

Ma version personnelle d 'Opale Koboï (ça l'arrange pas xD).Ca répond a ta demande Aife ?

Prochain sur Butler et sur Baroud ! mwahahaha (rire sadique).

* * *

**Opale ou La Chute**

Tout bien considérer, l'aeromouss est vraiment une invention extraordinaire.

Et je dirais même plus, de génie.

Imaginez un siège prenant la forme de votre postérieur, avec exactitude, combinée à une brève contraction toute les demi-heures.

Pour vous rappeler que vous êtes en vie tout de même.

Opale adorait ses fauteuils. Elle en avait même modifié un pour qu'il puisse voler.

Elle n'en sortait pratiquement plus. Elle y passait des heures à manigancer des plans inavouables pour devenir maitresse du monde.

Son intellect supérieur à tous (même à ce stupide centaure) plus son intolérable beauté lui assurera la victoire de façon facile.

S'en était presque insultant de facilité.

Avec un tel visage…

Elle se rapprocha de la glace.

Elle se pencha en avant pour contempler son visage de plus près.

Et…

Depuis ce jour tous les aeromouss d'Opale ont des ceintures de sécurité et une barrière anti-projection.


	7. Butler ou L'homme aux poussins

Aller un sur Butler ! Gros délire comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Le géant qui protégeait les poussins **

Butler était l'homme le plus redoutable du monde.

Un véritable colosse parmi ses confrères.

Un amas de muscles et de nerfs surentrainés. Desservi par un entrainement de titan et un instinct de survie surdéveloppé.

Un tueur.

Un protecteur.

Alors quand les poussins tentèrent de traverser la route pour rejoindre leur mère ; petites boules de plumes qui piaillaient misérablement ; il n'hésita pas.

Étendant ses bras démesurés, il arrêta la circulation. Paralysant du regard une pauvre grand-mère dans sa Smart.

N'importe quoi.

A force de fréquenter les elfes il protégeait vraiment n'importe quoi.

* * *

Pourquoi les poussins ? Je me pose la même question. La réponse est, je pense, pourquoi pas ? Ca aurait pu être des canards !


	8. Baroud ou oud, oud, j'ai mal aux coudes

Alors une sur Baroud ! Je traite ta question Ceska Zbrojovka !

* * *

Baroud ou oud,oud,oud j'ai mal aux coudes

Grub est une chochotte. Tout le monde sait ça.

Lui, Baroud, est courageux et fort.

Un va-t-en guerre invétéré.

Grub se plaint dès qu'il le peut.

Lui ne se plaint jamais.

Mais il aurait bien voulu.

C'est stoïque qu'il se releva. Stoïque qu'il épousseta son uniforme. Stoïque qu'il assura à Holly qu'elle frappait comme une grand-mère gnome.

Stoïque lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

Il cria de douleur lorsqu'elle fut plus loin.


	9. Artemis ou la leçon de pelotage

Alors ça c'est fait ! Artemis n'est pas a la manucure mais bien en train de se faire masser par une blonde ! En exclusivité mondiale Molocat vous présente notre génie du mal prenant son pied xD

* * *

Artemis ou la leçon de pelotage 

_Mmm que c'est bon…_

_Oh oui encore…_

_Plus bas, plus bas…_

_Ahhhh…_

_Rhaa…_

_Ummmm…_

_Ohh déjà ?!_

« Voilà monsieur Fowl, le massage est terminé. En espérant que vous reviendrez bientôt à la station thermale d'Helsinki.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi Irina. Vous m'avez griffé a plusieurs reprise et un de vos mouvement a déclenché une contracture de mon deltoïde gauche, répliqua le génie de son ton vampirique. Puis se retournant et attachant soigneusement son peignoir il descendit de la table de massage. Puis il ajouta de dos : Pour ne pas aggraver votre cas il serait préférable que vous me fassiez un massage dans les quinze jours. Et je dis cela uniquement pour le bien de mon deltoïde gauche.

-De votre deltoïde gauche, je prends note monsieur, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois monsieur.

-J'y compte bien, répliqua t'il d'un ton acerbe. »

Irina le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle souriait. _Ce psychorigide ne m'avouera jamais qu'il adore mes massage, soupira_ t'elle.


	10. Mister Fowl ou l'absolu de l'élégance

Drabble réponse à une demande qui m'a été faite. J'espère que ça répond à la question.

Réponse à Artemis37: stoïque : courageux, dur, ferme, héroïque, impassible, inébranlable.

Merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres ! Celui qui hésite est perdu ! Aye ! C'est ma philosophie personnelle.

* * *

**Mister Fowl ou l'absolu de l'élégance**

« Non,

-Bien monsieur, puis-je vous proposer ces costumes ?

-Non, celui-ci est trop gris, celui là ne l'est pas assez, la coupe du troisième ne me convient pas ; et je suppose, vu la position du quatrième bouton du bord inférieur de cette veste, qu'il va se détacher et par conséquent qu'un fil va pendre. Ceci constituera une fausse note- que dis-je !- un affront fait au bon goût qui me caractérise et donc entacher irrémédiablement mon image. Ce que vous ne voudriez pas je suppose ?

-Certainement pas monsieur, fit le tailleur au bord d'une crise hystérique de larme.

-Allons voir les mocassins maintenant.

-Bien monsieur. » _La prochaine fois qu'il entre dans mon magasin je vais me pendre, _se jura t'il_._

C'était ainsi qu'Artemis Fowl faisait du shopping.

* * *

Oulà ! S' il doit faire du shopping comme ça, à mon avis il doit fausser les statistiques des prises d'antidépresseurs des vendeurs dans les boutiques de luxe. Enfin, que voulez vous, on peut tout se permettre quand on s'appelle Artemis Fowl ! xD


	11. Juliet ou l'attaque du concombre masqué

Retour de vacances, je continue les drabbles mais va falloir que je m'y remette... ça va être dur... La flemme est une maladie très contagieuse et très difficile à soigner les gens...

Bref, je traite vos questions, j'attend que l'inspiration vienne. Bon quand j'en aurais marre d'attendre j'irais la chercher. Mais d'ici là... qui sait ?

* * *

**Juliet ou l'attaque du concombre masqué**

« Et c'est donc pour cela, que le temps et l'espace sont des notions ridicules au point de vue de...

-Je sais tout cela Artemis, mais quand est t'il de la théorie des cordes ?

-Et bien je me suis moi même penché sur les études faites par les chercheurs, Minerva, et malgré quelques erreurs commises dans leur théorie, je dois dire que leur suppositions se révelent...aaaaahh qu'est ce que ?

-Aha, tu es tombé dans mon piège ! Je suis la sophistication même ! Tremblez devant ma puissance !

-Juliet mais que fait tu en collant ? Et cette cape... hideuse !

-Je ne suis pas Juliet ! Je suis le concombre masqué ! Et je m'en vais combattre l'intelligence vers d'autres cieux !

Et les deux génies regardèrent, médusés, l'eurasienne tout de vert vétue dans une combinaison, ma foi très moulante, qui gambadait dans le manoir des Fowl en poussant des cris hystériques et des pouffement à faire peur à une groupie en puissance.

-Mais qu'est ce que ?

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir, fit la française, tu te rappelles le pistolet à bonheur que Foaly voulait inventer ?

-Ah.

-Oui, il a encore besoin de quelques réglages."


	12. Artemis et Cie ou eh bien va donc patate

**Artemis et Cie ou eh bien va donc patate !**

« Pardon mais j'aimerais ma tisane !

- Oh du calme Artemis ! J'étais là avant !

- Non mais tu vas pas commencer Juliet ! J'ai même pas eu ma part encore ! Ah de mon temps...

- Tu vas pas commencer Dom, on sait tous que tu es plus âgé, mais ça te donne pas le droit de nous griller notre place pour aller aux toilettes.

- Ouais ben tu n'as pas de prostate je suppose, chère sœur, fit l'eurasien avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

- C'est donc ça ! Bon vas y mais ne met pas trop de temps ! Et ne fait pas le malin avec le siège qui monte les escaliers; la dernière fois tu l'a bloqué et ça a réveillé ma sciatique de le réparer.

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés Juliet !

- Gnagnagna. Singea t'elle

- Bon excusez- moi mais j'aimerais vraiment passer pour prendre ma tisane à la verveine, rappela la voix d'une personne que l'on avait oubliée dans le débat.

- Excuse- moi Artemis, mon déambulateur te gêne pour passer ?

- Un peu oui, et je vais rater ma vidéoconférence avec Minerva.

- Elle s'est remise de sa fracture au fémur ? La pauvre, une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier et ...

- En même temps je l'avais prévenue que les talons aiguilles n'étaient plus de son âge.

- Ah c'est la décrépitude;, fit-elle en soupirant; il fut un temps ou je mettais des tombstones aux livreurs de pizza impertinents, maintenant il me prennent pour une vieille excentrique. Excentrique d'accord je l'ai toujours été, mais vieille... Erk quelle horreur ! Et leur regards condescendants... Brrr j'en ai des frissons !

- Ouf ! Moi qui croyais que tu avait la maladie de Parkinson ! se moqua le génie.

- Retire ça tout de suite ! Ou je te file un coup de canne !

- Tu pourra pas m'attraper nananère ! Je vais plus vite que toi ! Regarde je pète la forme ! Je peux même plier le ge... ahhhh !

- La sénilité à atteint un degré ravageur impressionnant chez toi Artemis.

- Gnnnn Maië aïe mmmh mon menoux mon menoux bobo ! Mouuuiiinnn !

- Non mais regardez- moi ce gamin ! Et t'étais quoi toi avant ? Génie du mal ?

- Mmm...

- Quoi ? Attends je vérifie... (Elle se tapote derrière l'oreille) Mon sonotone fonctionne bien, donc c'est toi qui a un problème de prononciation.

- Mmmm ! Mmm mmmmm mmm

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veut dire Artemis

- Mmmm ! Mmmm !

- Mmm mmm toi-même d'abord ! Ohé pas la peine de m'insulter ! Non mais je te jure ces jeunes alors... »

Pendant ce temps, Butler revient sur son fauteuil Stannah (ou quelle que soit la marque, tant que ça monte et ça descend les escaliers c'est pareil ;)

« Ben alors les jeunots qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

-Mmmm mmm mmm...

-Dom, je comprends pas ce qu'il veux.

-Juliet, je crois qu'il te demande d'arrêter de marcher sur son dentier. »


	13. Juliet ou le concombre masqué le retour

**Juliet ou le concombre masqué; le retour !**

« Bien.

-Pas d'objection ?

-Le plan est soumis a de nombreuses variations due principalement à la psychologie des acteurs.

-Donc même si on lui demande gentiment ce service , tu pense que Holly ne voudrait pas mesmériser cette personne ?

-Je crois que cette partie du plan est envisageable... mais je soutiens qu'elle n'acceptera pas la première partie.

-L'infiltration dans le moulin rouge sous le déguisement de Lady Marmelade ?

-Exactement.

-Pourtant il le faut bien Artemis.

-Il nous faudrait une troisième personne pour l'infiltration, mais pas capitaine Short, elle n'acceptera jamais, Minerva.

-Mais qui donc ?

Et là une voix ce fait entendre. Une tornade blonde et verte fracassa la porte du bureau d'un seul coup de pied et se poste, eh bien, sur le bureau. Devant deux génies du mal complètement sonnés. Et bien sûr l'inévitable chanson, chantée a plein poumon par la créature en combinaison vert fluo.

-Getcha getcha ya ya da da  
Getcha getcha ya ya here  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya

Creole lady Marmalade heyyyyy !

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah ! Elle reprit son souffle.

Alors les jeunes ça boume ?

Les génies sont rarement pris au dépourvu. Mais quand cela arrive, mieux vaut être armé d'un appareil photo. Et d'une bonne dose de comportement suicidaire; au cas ou Butler serait dans les parages pour tenter de sauver l'image de son employeur. Bref nos deux personnage avait une tête de poisson rouge lobotomisé. En version intelligente tout de même, nous n'allons pas froisser la susceptibilité d'Artemis et de Minerva.

-Ju... Juju... Juliet ? Réussis à articuler l'irlandais.

-Oui ? Comment trouve tu ma chanson de rentrée sur le ring ? (Elle se tortilla sur la table, et fit plusieurs tours sur elle même) Et mon costume ? Trop habillé tu trouve ?

Sur ce, les nerfs de la française lâchèrent et elle sombra dans un fou rire ravageur, ce qui la fit même tomber de sa chaise. Artemis résistait tant bien que mal, pour sauver son image et son sérieux.

-Juliet quel est ton nom de scène déjà ?

-Ben c'était Princesse de Jade, mais j'ai décidé de changer, je trouve que le concombre masqué ça en jette plus !

-Mmm... et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? On t'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet à rayon laser ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Artemis !

-Tu veux dire qu'en cet instant tu es normale ?

-Bien sûr, comme tout les jours...

-D'ac... D'accord... »

Et le génie éclata de rire, rejoignant le rang de victime de fous rire incontrôlables se tenant les côtes sur le plancher de son bureau.


	14. Diablotins ou Pour bien grandir

Pour ceux qui poserait la question : non je ne sais pas si les démons mangent varié et équilibré. Je ne suis pas leur nutritionniste.

Et ça se passe, hum, disons pendant le rapatriement des démons à Haven-ville. Ok ?

* * *

« -N°13 ! Grogna n°26

-Quoi ! Feula celui-ci

-M'agresse pas ! Beugla l'autre. J' t'apporte ton casse dalle !

-Grr (ceci veut dire: « merci mon cher » en langage démoniaque ) Et c'est quoi ça ?

-Chai pas. (Il montre un des elfes médicaux avec son doigt) C'est lui qui m'a donné ce truc.

-Et t'ouvre comment gros malin ?

-Je suppose qu'il faut éventrer la boite avec les griffes.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ben non ! Jamais vu de truc pareil ! (il se gratte la tête) Dis tu sais lire la langue des fées ?

-Bof, tu sais pour moi l'école c'est un truc de sorcier.

-Pareil, mais je crois qu'y a écrit un truc sur la petite boîte.

-Ouais. »

Sur ce nos deux jeunes démons plissent les yeux; leurs sourcils se rejoindraient presque, s'ils en avaient bien sûr; et ce concentrent très, très fort sur la petite boîte.

« Hé ! fit n°13, ça veux dire quoi J-U-S-D-E-F-R-U-I-T ? »


	15. Root ou Racines et pissenlits

**Racines et pissenlits**

Julius était le plus jeune commandant des FAR jamais nommé à la section détection. Ce fut uns des agents de terrain des plus brillants.

Uns des plus audacieux.

Uns des plus intrépides.

Uns des plus réfractaires à la discipline.

« Capitaine Short ! » Hurla-t'il depuis son bureau.

La journée (Plutôt nuit. Enfin qui peut savoir sous terre ?) n'avait pas encore commencée qu'il était déjà tout rouge. Toujours été sanguin comme personnage. Mais il faut dire que les cigares aux champignons n'aident pas à rester calme.

Du moins pas sur le commandant.

« Votre foutue indiscipline et votre incapacité presque maniaque à esquiver mes ordres vous vaut une deuxième enquête réalisée par nos joyeux bureaucrates des affaires internes. Bravo ! Vous êtes presque célèbre maintenant ! Alors quittez les FAR et lancez vous dans le cinéma ! Vous vous plantez encore une fois, je vous vire. Compris ? Nous deux savons très bien que vous n'êtes pas faite pour ce boulot.»

L'elfe reparti, penaude.

Julius alluma un autre cigare et se pencha dans son imposant fauteuil.

_Continue comme ça Holly, et c'est à cette place que tu te retrouvera un jour;_ pensa-t'il.

Mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais.


End file.
